The Hunchback and me?
by Rebecca Schneider
Summary: The Past and the Future. Both so different worlds. But so long People wish to travel between Time. I didn't need a Time machine. I didn't know how it happened, but as I made my very first Holiday in Paris, I suddenly appeared In Paris of the 15. Century and met the Person, wich mean more to me than anything in the world... Quasimodo x OC
1. A never expected Holiday

Notre Dame de Paris... I've always dreamed about this place. I love this Place more than anyone else. Because I fell in love with the Story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame and especially him, Quasimodo. For me, it would be the greatest to meet him. Even If I knew that this would be never be possible, I always dream about this. So this is how this Story was made. So many years. Inside my head. I want to share I with you, even If it's the first time, I tell a story wich is so long in english.

11 Years back then, in 2008, I was in Paris. My Mother and me, we made our first Holiday ever. We never had the Money for something like that. But someone in our Family has passed away and leaved many Money behind, and we got some too. Enough for 3 Days in Paris. One thing I couldn't miss was visiting Notre Dame de Paris. At Day 2 we drive there from Disneyland Paris where our Hotel was. I was really excited to be here. My heart beated so heavy as never before. Because I felt so close to Quasimodo here. I came from the Metro station and was unstoppable. I ran to Notre Dame and stopped as I stood in front of her. I wanted to memorize every part of her. This Cathedral was in the reality much prettier in realty as I ever imangined.

My Mother came many Meters behind me and shouted at me: "Would you please wait for me???"

"Sorry.", I responsed.

We entered the Cathedral and the inside was much more beautyful. As I looked around, it was like a magnetic power who dragged me to the stairs of the Belltower.

"You want to go up? I wait here." said my mother an took a seat on a bank.

I smiled at her and started to go up the stairs. Okay, Notre Dame is not as big as the Colonge Cathedral where I was in the belltower too, many years ago. But it was very hard. I hardly catch my breath as I reached the end of the hundreds and hundred stairs.

I bearly lost consciousness as I reached the Belltower. As I looked up, I saw a strange light coming in front of me. As it faded, I heard a voice wich I had recognized anytime.

"Good mornig. Would today be the day? You're ready to fly?"

 _What? No way?!_ I stood there, shocked. Staring at him, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Quasimodo.

As Quasimodo encouraged the little Bird to fly, I stared at him with my Heart wich seems to jump out of my chest.

As the Bird flied away, the gargoyles around him came to life and spoke to him about the Feast of Fools. Quasimodo looked very depressed and turned away in a sad mood. I decided to follow him without hom noticing me. I hide behind the door wich lead to his realm and listened to him and the gargoyles.

I wanted to talk to him too. But something held me back. I am very shy. I could never easily make the first step to meet someone. Except this person I admired more than any other in the World!

 _What's wrong with you? C'on this is your chance to meet him! Talk to him!_ said a Voice inside my head wich sounded like mine. But I was like made of stone, I couldn't move.

In the next instant, Frollo came into the Belltower and I was now not only made of stone, now I was frightened. I heard every word they're saying. About Quasimodo wanted to leave the tower and how people would treat him if he would do that. After Frollo seed this evil words inside Quasimodos head that he is a monster, Frollo leaved. Quasimodo sat there, quiet and sad in front of his Paris Model as I step out from my hiding Place.

"Don't listen to him. He is not right."

Quasimodo turned around, stared at me, frightend and jumped off in the shadow.

"No, don't be afraid. I don't wanna harm you."

Slowly, Quasimodo came back to me.

"Who are you? You look so strange."


	2. The Fesival of Fools

Strange? Oh yeah, I looked strange for someone from the 15. Century. No one knew jeans at this time and a Women in trousers... where a scandal at this time. I looked at Quasimodo and said: "I come from very far away you know?"

"And what do you want here?"

"Oh, just meet you."

"What?"

"Yes. Because that was the reason I made this long journey and you can't imagine how happy I am."

Quasimodo looked at me as I if I've lost my mind."

"You will understand soon. But now it's not the right time."

Suddenly we heard music coming from the Square.

"Oh, you want to go, right?"

Quasimodo looked unsure at me.

"I'll come with you."

"You? what? why?", he asked.

"Because I know you. Better than anyone else."

I reached out my hand for him. Quasimodo took a cape to hide his Face and took my Hand. We left the Belltower downstairs and get to the Place at Notre Dame. Many people where celebrating here. All where dressed in coluorful clothes and Music was playing. We get into the crowd, where a male gypsy sang and danced. He pulled Quasimodo from me and danced with him. So Quasimodo fell into a Tent.

"Quasimodo!" , I shouted and ran to him. Before I knew it, I was in the tent of Esmeralda. She talked to Quasimodo what a great Mask he wears. I took him at his arm and lead him out of the tent. I shouted a "Thank you!" over my shoulder to Esmeralda as she waved goodbye.

We made our way to a stage, where The male gypsy from before, Clopin, announced the beautyfulst Girl in Town. La Esmeralda. She appeared in a cloud of smoke and danced. And how she danced! She where highly admired by every Man at the stage. Esmeralda jumped in her dance over to Frollo, who sat at a kind of throne a few metres before the stage. She tried to seduce him bit only for a joke. As she made a split back at the stage she winked to Quasimodo who turned ashamed his face away. At the And of ther dance, Clopin announced the crowing of the King of fools. And now, I was in panic. I knew exactly what will happen. What the crowd will do with Quasimodo. So I took his arm and said: "Okay, I guess thats enough, we should leave."

"But why? Its so nice here.", Quasimodo responsed.

"It's always best to leave when things are at their best."

But before I could persuade him, Esmeralda from the Stage took Quasimodos other hand and pulled him on the Stage.

"Oh no!" I cried and knew, this was the point of no return. I couldn't save him from the humlilliation, he was going to face now. The crowd celebrated him as King of Fools. They took him to the pillory and after a time, between the flowers and confetti wich the crowd throwed at him I saw a soldier had a tomato in his hand and throwed it in Quasimodos face. The next person did the same and then, two man appeared from Quasimodos back with ropes and tied him up. I fight my way to the crowd back at the Stage and tried to climb up to the Stage. Than I saw something I didn't expect. A man came with a whip. The two man who tied Quasimodo up pulled up his shirt.

"Oh what a beauty!" , shouted one in the crowd and the crowd laughed. The Man with the whip came to Quasimodo and whipped him. Quasimodo tried desprately to escape, but he couldn't make it because the two man pushed him down. This was so cruel, I couldn't bare this.

"Stop it!"

Quasimodo looked at Frollo and said frightened: "Master, please help me!"

I finally made it on the pillory and pushed the man with the whip away from Quasimodo.

"What are you think you are doing! Shame on you!!! He is a human being like you!", I cried with anger. The People where quiet at once. And Frollo stood up and pointed on me.

"You there! Go down at once!"

"Not before I free him!", I said.

Suddenly Esmeralda appeared at my side with a dagger and cut the rope wich tied Quasimodo down


	3. Caring for Quasimodo

**I use the song**

 **This is me**

 **in this Chapter. its a beautyful song from the Greatest showman wich fits so good in this story.**

"I forbid that!" shouted Frollo angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He is in your care! You failed forfilling your duty!" I cried.

"Silence!" cried Frollo.

"Justice!", shouted Esmeralda and helped Quasimodo to get up.

Frollo looked at Phoebus who's sitting on his horse at his side.

"Captain Phebus, arrest her!", he said and Phebus gave the order immidantly to his soldiers. Over 10 Soldiers came to the stage. Esmeralda pulled me at her side and acting very desperate. then Smoke came from the ground and Esmeralda pulled me fast to a hidden door beneath us. She ran away as Clopin took my Hand. "Follow me.", he said and walked into a dark floor.

"Where are you taking me?", I asked.

"To safety." he said and I followed him. I had no other choice. It took some time until I saw a light in the distance. We found the exit and now we stood at the backside of Notre Dame.

"Wow that was impressive. Thank you.", I said and run to Notre Dame. In the rain. It rained very much and I was soaked as I reached the cathedral. I stepped in and watched for Quasimodo. He wasn't down here anymore, so I returned to the bell tower. As I reached his realm I was out of my breath again. I shouldn't do that all too often.

I called for Quasimodo but I got no answer. I looked up and saw him sitting above me between the bells at a wooden beam.

"Hey, won't you come down here?", I asked.

"No." he said.

"Okay.", I said and took a rope from a bell and tried to climb to him. But I am not good at that. I came not far and felled back at the bottom.

"Outch!", I said.

Quasimodo came now down and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

Quasimodo didn't say anything and turned his back on me. I gasped. His shirt on the back was all red! Red from his blood.

"Oh my Goodness! Quasimodo someone must care for this.", I said.

"No. No one has cared about me. Never."

This words coming from Quasimodo broke my heart.

"Not anymore. Now I'm here. I care for you.", I said with tears in my eyes.

"No you can't. I'm a monster you know."

"No. You are so more than that."

" You have no Idea who I am!"

A song came in my mind wich so good fit in this situation.

 _I am not a stranger to the dark_

 _Hide away, they say_

 _'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

 _Run away, they say_

 _No one'll love you as you are_

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

With this I him cheered up a little and now I could take care about his back. He was embarrassed as I took of his shirt. Then I cleaned his back from the blood with water and a clean cloth. Then I found a creme for his wounds and put it on. Quasimodo gasped, no wonder it must hurt. It felt to me, like I felt his pain too. Tears where dropping down my cheeks. As I've finished, I put him a new shirt on.

"Much better.", I said.

"Why did you do all that?" asked Quasimodo me.

"Why? Because you as very important to me.", I said and smiled at him, after I dryed my tears. Quasimodo looked like he doesn't understand what I meant.

"What's your Name anyway?", he asked. I gasped, I really forgot to introduce myself to him.

"Regina.", I said.

"What a beautiful name! It's Latin and means..."

"Queen.", I interrupted him, surprised that someone called my Name beautiful. I never liked my name. Because at the Time I was in school my Name was so old. Ohrers where called Sarah, Jennifer or Mara. My name was like from the middle age, I guess that is the reason why I fit so good here. Suddenly we heard a voice singing. It came from downstairs, but the Acustic of Notre Dame took it to the Bell tower. Quasimodo leaved, I guess to find out who was singing so nice down there. Meanwile I sat at Quasimodo self carved modell of Paris. I looked at it and wondered, if it could be possible that Quasimodo could ever feel something for me. Maybe a bit like I do for him...

It took a little time until Quasimodo came back. In panic and Esmeralda after him. Quasimodo hid in the Shadow.

"Quasimodo? What's wrong?",I asked him as Esmeralda came.

"I didn't know who you where. I never putted you on the... Stage...", as she saw Quasimodo realm, she was impressed by his work.

"Hi.", I said and waved.

"Hey there, you're here too?" Esmeralda asked surprised

"Yes. I mean someone must take care of him." I explained.

I waved Quasimodo to came out from his hiding place and slowly he gave it a try. He showed us the bells and then, as he took Esmeralda on the top from the Bell tower I said: "No thank you, I'll stay at the lower ground."

So I leaved them alone and saw someone I didn't expect. Captain Phebus.

"What are you doing here?!", I shouted loud.

Phebus winced because I scared him as I thought.

"Oh, You're here? Sorry to intrude but I'm looking for the gipsy girl." he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I leaved her here behind because Frollo wanted me to arrest her."

"That's not my problem."

"But you must have seen her!", said Phebus and took me on the shoulders.

Quasimodo saw this and attacked Phebus with a torch.

"No Soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!", Quasimodo cried angry.

Phebus rose his Hands and said: "Easy, wait a minute. I need her no harm."

"Get out!", cried Quasimodo again.

"Okay. I leave. But... Would you put me down please?", asked Phebus because Quasimodo held him a half meter above the ground. Quasimodo put him down and Phebus turned around to leave.

"Oh Esmeralda and her are very lucky.", Said Phebus before he leaved.

"Why?" asked Quasimodo.

"To have a friend like you."

As Phebus had leaved, Quasimodo asked me: "Are you alright?"

"Yes, he didn't hurt me." I said


	4. Face my Fears

"You where scared he hurt me?", I asked Quasimodo.

"Yes I guess."said Quasimodo a little surprised about himself.

"That's okay. That's what friends do. Care for each other."

"I never had a human friend."

"I know."

"Why do you know that?"

I sighted. I guess it was time to tell him the truth, even if it would scare him.

"Okay. I tell you why. Remember I taught you I came from far away?"

"Yes."

"That's because I was born in the 20 th century."

"Wait! What?"

"Yes. I came here from the future. In my century everyone in the world knows your name. And your home. I know you because your story is written there in a book an it's very famous. That's why I know you. Your story inspired me so much... I just couldn't let it go in all these years. I know you since I was 10!"

Quasimodo made a step backwards. Staring at me in fear.

"A-are you a... a... witch???" he asked.

"What?! Oh no, no. I am a human being like you. I never planned to get here. Really. And I would never ever harm you. I would rather die." I said, "No one means more to me in this world as you do. I am here to protect you, if I can. You see? I am more a guardian angel."

Quasimodo stared at me, unsure what he should do.

"Believe me. I am not dangerous. Would I be a witch I wouldn't help you right?", I said

Quasimodo thought about it: "Hmm I guess you're right. But tell me, the song you sang earlier for me, it sounded like you really know how it must be... to be an... Outcast."

I looked at him sadly: "Yes, I do. I am one."

I thought about how my schoolmates treated me often. They called me bad names, laughed at me, throwed bread at me and spoiled me with water... This where not nice memories I had from my time at school. I was now a half hear off from school because I am now 19 jears old. I was so glad as I could leave the school. Quasimodo looked at me, surprised about my confession. After what I've done he'd never expected me to be an Outcast.

Suddenly we heard Cheers from behind us and I saw the Gargoyles. They where happy about how Quasimodo throwed Phebus out of the Bell tower. They wanted to see him and Esmeralda together. And the only one who knew that this was not meant to be was I. But I stayed silent about that. My opinion was, that If I don't know what my future brings, why should Quasimodo know that? After all, I shouldn't exist here. I didn't know If I would put him in greater danger if I would tell him his future. Maybe his world would sink in total chaos... I wouldn't risk that. I've heard somewhere its dangerous to play with time. So that's why I did nothing, even if my heart was so hard against it.

In the next morning, I woke up from a panic tweeting. I stood up from the bed Quasimodo made for me after Esmeralda left. I walked towards the balcony and saw a bird, lying there. His wing must be injured. But I had a problem... After I arrived here, I never took a step at the balcony. And that for a reason.

Quasimodo came from behind me and asked: "what's wrong?"

He saw the bird and put him on his Hand.

"Why are you standing there? He is hurt, we must help him.", said Quasimodo with a reproachful look at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry.", I said and turned around.

After Quasimodo cared for the bird he came to me, I sat at his table with the wooden Paris model.

"Hm I guess you have a problem, but I don't understand what.",he said.

I sighed: "Yes, You're right. You know... I have... I am afraid of... Hights..."

"What? That's all?", he said, giggling.

"Yes I know it's not understandable for you. Because you lived here your whole life and know nothing else. It is like it is and I can't change it.", I said.

"Oh, I don't think so.", said Quasimodo and took my Hand.

"No wait Quasimodo please...", I said, frightened as he made me to get up and follow to the stairs who lead to the Roof from the northern Bell tower.

My legs where shaking very much as I stood at the end of the stairs.

"Come on, you can do it.", Quasimodo said.

"No I can't...", I shook my head with tears in my eyes.

Suddenly Quasimodo put me on his strong arms and carried me up the stairs. I squeaked as he did this, then I realized, I was never so close to him... Never. He sat me down at the last Stair and reached his Hand out for mine.

"Come on its is very beautiful up here. Let me show you.", he said.

"But I..."

Quasimodo sighed: "what kind of fear is it exactly?"

"When I am at a high place like this I am afraid to look because if I look down I am afraid to fall. It's just something in my head but... I can't overcome it."

"Maybe when I help.", Quasimodo said. He came closer to me and whispered: "Close your eyes."

Now I was excited. What was Quasimodo up to? Me as a hopeless romantic women I thought about a kiss, but Quasimodo had never experienced that so that was unlikely for him. But at least I did what he wanted and my heart beated very fast as I closed my eyes. Than I felt Quasimodo pulling me slowly forward. After 2 or 3 meters he stopped an let my hand go. Than I felt a touch at my hips.

"Now, open your eyes.", Quasimodo said, he seemed to stand behind me.

"What? But I..."

"Come on... Trust me.

I sighed loudly and my heart pushed again so hard at my chest, I feared to get a heart attack in any instant. Than I slowly opened my eyes. I stood at the Roof of the Bell tower at the Balcony. I looked over Paris in the rising sunlight. It was a beautiful view. Quasimodo stood behind me with his Arms around me.

"See? You won't fall. I would never let you.", Quasimodo said and I blushed.

"What's wrong?", he asked as he saw that.

"Nothing.", I said and shook my head, "it is really beautiful. But Quasimodo..."

"Yes?"

I turned around at him and said: "Don't expect me to climb around here like you do."

Quasimodo laughed: "Don't worry. I already saw that you have no talent for that."

He meaned as I tried to climb up that rope. I blushed again, this time from anger and rose my hands to catch him but he jumped away. We ran down the stairs back to his realm as I finally caught him.

"Got cha!", I laughed, but Quasimodo was so silent.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Where does the fire came from?", Quasimodo said, shocked.

"Fire?", I asked and looked over the balcony. Over the whole city grew more and more smoke to the sky. Many houses where burning in the City.

"Frollo...", I said.

"What?"

"He is obsessed by Esmeralda. He hunts her until he burned all Paris to the ground." I explained.

"No! This can't be!", Quasimodo said.

"What? After all what happend you still defend him??"

"He is my father."

"No, he is not."

"You know what I mean."

"Quasimodo... I beg you... Wake up. You can't trust him anymore. He is no more with his senses."

"But he raised me."

"Should I tell you why??? Because the Archdeacon made him! Frollo himself would be never so kind to took a deformed Baby in! He was disgust as he saw you! He didn't want you! But the Archdeacon left him no choice to safe His immortal soul. If you trust him now, he will kill you and Esmeralda!"

"Quiet!" Quasimodo shouted at me. I stood there, shocked from his reaction to my words.

"Go!", he shouted again and it sounded really desperated. I looked at him and I knew, I had gone too far. Now I regred my words, but it was too late. Quasimodo turned around and didn't say anything to me. I leaved, sadly because I felt that I have lost him. He, who meaned more to me than anything else in this or any other world...


	5. The wicked shall not go unpunished

I left the Bell tower and gone the Stairs down to leave the Cathedral. Something in me felt like it was dying as I left the building. Now as I stand on the street I had to cough because of the Smoke in the air. I didn't know where I want to go because the only place I felt secure was Notre Dame. And without that I felt very scared. I didn't know where I had to go. I followed a street until I reached a little square. Here I saw many soldiers where searching for something. As they saw me, one pointed at me and cried: "Arrest her!"

"What? Wait... I..." I began to run but they already came after me. There where to many to escape. They catched me and brought me away. I was tooked to the Palace of Justice where Frollo seemed to make some important preparations.

"We got one rebel my lord.", one of the Soldiers said. Frollo turned to me. As he recognized me he grinned.

"So... I knew it fire will make any rat in the street to come out of his hideaway. Now tell me, where is the Gypsy Girl.", he said.

I looked angry at him: "how should I know? Maybe in the court of miracles?"

"And where is it?"

"I don't know."

"Don't try to make a fool of me! With your strange dress you must be one of them! No fair women wears trousers!"

"No fair Man either.", I said with a look at his rope wich more looked as a dress.

He grabbed me at my collar. "This is an insulent behavoiur! Put her into the Bastille!", he said.

"Wait... What?! Why?", I said.

"Disregard of the court.", he said and the Soldiers took me away. I cried and tried to fight me free but it was no use. I was thrown in a cell with wet walls and only a mattress made of straw. I sat on it and cried. I didn't know how much time passed as Frollo came to me and said: "You have one last chance. Where is she?"

"I don't know. Don't you have more important duties as make a witch hunt in the streets?"

This was too much for Frollo as it seemed then he gave me a smack.

"So be it. She will be exicuded with the Gypsy tonight."

Then he leaved with his soldiers and I was shocked. I should die? What will happen to myself in the future? Will I die there too? What would my mother say? I'll never had the possibility to explain what happened. And Quasimodo... I would die without apologise to him... Without telling him what I feel for him. That was the worst thing of all and I cried again.

I guess a few hours past until the soldiers return to the Bastille. But they where not alone. Many Gypsies where locked in cells by them. I recognized one of them as Clopin, the leader of the gypsies.

"Clopin, what happened?", I asked.

"Frollo found the court of miracles and arrested us all."

"What about Quasimodo?"

"I don't know... Wait! How do you know he was there?", asked Clopin.

"Oh that's a very long story...", I said, "but I need to see him. Aren't there housebreakers between you? Someone wich can lockpicking?"

"No I'm sorry they where seperated from us. But maybe we can help you escape when they're coming get us.", Clopin said and smiled. After a time the soldiers came to get us to our execution. Clopin and his people made a revolt as the Soldiers opened the doors so I could sneak outside. A Women gasped and screamed very loudly. She played a pregnant who gave birth to a baby. This was my Chance. I had to be very careful that no soldier spotted me. I don't know how I made it to the cathedral without being seen but I must have been very lucky. Maybe because everyone was employed to prepare the Fire in the square. Esmeralda should be burned tonight. As I was in the Shadow of the Cathedral I ran into it and tried as fast as I could to get up this stages to the Bell tower. I was out of breath as I arrived. I found Quasimodo at the middle between the two towers in the royal gallery. He was chained at two columns at his side. I nearly collapsed as I reached him.

"...Quasimodo..." I gasped.

"What are you doing here? To tell me that you where right all the time? I know that already.", Quasimodo said very desperated

"Quasimodo you don't understand... They're building a pyre at the square. He wants to burn Esmeralda."

"It doesn't matter. I can't do anything anyway."

"No. You can. I know you can."

"What difference would it make?"

"Do you remember where I come from? I know it makes a huge difference. It will change your life completely. Please. Do what is right. I believe in you, but it won't help if you don't believe in yourself."

In this moment, Frollo set the pyre on fire. Esmeralda stood on it and should burn alive. As Quasimodo saw that he cried: "NOOO!" and pulled on his chaines, trying to breake them. I retreated from him because I knew how strong he was. The two columns where he was Chained on collapsed he took a rope and swang on it to the square below. He ran to the pyre and rescued Esmeralda who already lost consciousness. Quasimodo carried her back in the Cathedral and lay her in the Bell tower on a bed. Meanwile Frollo ordered the seize of the Cathedral. Soldiers tried to intrude it. The Gargoyles, Quasimodo and me we tried our best to defend Esmeralda and the Cathedral. But there where to many.

"Quasimodo, I guess we have only one choice. Molten lead.", I said.

Quasimodo understand and so we get to the coldron with lead wich was right above us. We put the fire on and pulled the Coldron down. The molten lead flowed down the Cathedral at the square and the Soldiers flead. Quasimodo wanted to tell Esmeralda our success. But she lied there exactly as how Quasimodo left her here. It seemed like her life has left her. Quasimodo kneeled down at her side, trying to find her pulse, but he didn't. He began to cry and hold her lifeless body in a hug. I was not with him at this moment. I stood outside at the balcony and tried to rest a bit. Suddenly I saw Frollo coming in the Bell tower. I hided and waited until he stepped into the room where Quasimodo was with Esmeralda. I saw that Frollo hide a Dagger at his back. As he raised his arm, trying to kill Quasimodo I cried: "Quasimodo! Look!"

Quasimodo turned around and tried to stop Frollo killing him. I was never so afraid for his life as at this moment. Quasimodo could Push Frollo away from him and Frollo crashed into an old Armour.

Now Frollo seemed to be afraid because he knew how strong Quasimodo was: "No please listen to me, Quasimodo.", his voice trembled

Quasimodo looked angry at his Father: "No, you listen! All my life you told me the word is a dark cruel place! But now I see the only thing dark and cruel about is are people like you!"

At this Time Esmeralda regained consciousness: "Quasimodo?" she said, her voice was weak.

"She lives!", Frollo cried and rose his sword.

"No!", Quasimodo cried and ran at the balcony with Esmeralda on his armes. Frollo followed him by pushing me aside as I tried to stay in his way. As I tried to get up I found a sword at the ground, wich came from the armour Frollo had crashed into. I took it and with all my bravery I followed them. I found Quasimodo standing on top of a Gargoyle above the abyss. Frollo stood in front of him at the Balcony with his Sword in his hand. But Frollo didn't attack with his sword, no he throwed his cape against Quasimodo. This was the moment I jumped between them. I stood on the parapet and catched Frollos Cape and pulled at it so that Frollo lost it and I throwed it into the deep. At the same time I rose my Sword to defend Quasimodo and me.

"Regina, what are you doing?", Quasimodo asked.

"Safe your life, what else?", I responsed.

"So... It doesn't matter to me who dies first!", Frollo said and attacked me with his sword. I tried to defend myself but only watching epic fantasy movie battles where no good preparation for this. So Frollo could drill his sword into my shoulder. I cried in Pain and Quasimodo gasped, but that was no reason to me to give in. Now I stepped forward and drang Frollow back with my strikes. Then Frollo made a misstep. But as he falled he hold at me and pushed me with him.

"No!" I cried and thought I would die now. But it seemed the Cathedral wanted to save me, because the backside of my Jeanscoat had a loop. And this loop hang on a Gargoyle above me. Frollo hang at my feet and said: "You'll die with me!"

"Never!" I said and kicked him from me. Frollo felled down on the square into the still molten lead.

Now I was on my own. I was sure, Quasimodo thought I've died. I was so afraid because I hang here, high in 15 or 20 metres above the ground and my fear of hights made it not better. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't say anything or even shout something. I tried to hold my breath and then with all the straight my voice has left I cried: "QUASIMODO!"


	6. the final confession

**Hello there. in this chapter I wanted to write a lemon scene in the first place. But sadly, I can write such scenes very good in german but not in english. I hope I can do this one day and rhen it will be a seperated one shot. well, have fun with this chapter**

My whole Body was trembling. I hoped so much that Quasimodo has heard me. It won't last long, as I heard Quasimodos voice: "Regina?"

"I'm here!", I shouted.

Then I saw Quasimodos silhouette above me.

"Regina! Thank the Lord you're alive.", he said and reached out for my hand.

Slowly I tried to reach his hand and made it. He took me back at safe ground in the Bell tower. I was not able to stand on my legs, I sank down on the ground, I was so afraid and I cried. Quasimodo gave me a big hug and Esmeralda too.

"you are a heroine.", Esmeralda said.

"You where so brave.", Quasimodo said.

"I guess there is just one reason why.", I said and looked long into Quasimodos eyes. Quasimodo looked down in shame and saw my left shoulder bleeding.

"You're hurt!", Quasimodo gasped.

Strange. I didn't felt pain. Even now after all the excitement. Maybe there is still too much adrenalin in my Venes that I didn't feel the pain.

"Quasimodo, quick get me some bandages.", Esmeralda said and as he left Esmeralda helped me into the Bell tower and undressed me. As Quasimodo returned I sat with my back to him but he blushed as he saw me nearly naked. Esmeralda took care for my wound and dressed it. Now I felt the pain. Quasimodo stood there unsure what he should do.

"That's my fault. I'm sorry.", Quasimodo said.

"You're not. It was my decision to save you." I said as Esmeralda helped me to get back in my clothes again. Then Esmeralda wanted me to get some rest and so I get to my bed and layed down to get some sleep. I had some strange dreams about me, loving Quasimodo and it felt so real. I wakened later with a strange feeling in my stomach. Quasimodo who sat at my bed made this feeling grow stronger. It seemed like he was fallen asleep as he watched over me.

"Quasimodo?", I said trying to wake him.

He opened his eyes and said: "You're awake. Are you hungry?"

Quasimodo wanted to leave to get some food for me but I hold him back: "Wait. There is something I need to tell you."

"Is it that important?", Quasimodo asked.

"Yes. Because... I don't know how long I will be here now. I could disappear anytime as suddenly as I came here."

Quasimodo looked at me with a worried look.

"I told you you are very important to me. You saw, I where ready to give my life for you. The reason is that I... Well I guess that must sound strange to you but... I can't bare this anymore. I love you Quasimodo."

Silence. Quasimodo stared at me as if I've lost my mind. After all what happened he really couldn't imagine that someone love him. And mean it. I looked at him and I meaned it serious. I waited, hoped Quasimodo would say something at least but he didn't. He turned around and left. I didn't saw him the rest of the day.

I cursed myself for what I've done. I knew Quasimodo. I knew he never experienced love. I had overrun him with my confession without thinking about his reaction and how he must feel. The Gargoyles brought me the food on this day and the next. It seemed Quasimodos didn't want to see me again and I was so sad about that. I tried to ask the Gargoyles but they where silent as Quasimodo. In the third day Quasimodo came into my room to bring me food. He wanted to leave without a word as he did 3 days ago. But now I stand up and took his Hand.

"You've recovered?", he said surprised.

"Yes. If you wouldn't be so distanced to me you had recognized it."

"And now? What do you expect from me? That I fall right into your Arms and say: 'Yes I love you too?' You said you know me better than anybody else. So you must know, I can't. I Just can't love you."

This words hurted me more than the wound Frollo gave me. My heart broke in thousand pieces.

"You know what? Yes I know you. And Yes, I know you have no experience in love. Neither have I. But I simply didn't care! I risked my life for you! I had die for you! And I asked NOTHING in return!", I cried and sat back on the bed, snubbing with tears in my eyes.

Quasimodo looked at me full of Pity. He came slowly closer to me and said: "I know. And I am grateful to you for all you have done. I don't want to lie to you. I am very touched about what you did for me. And that you are able to love me... Me. That is more I could ever imagined. But... I don't wanna disappoint you. I guess you had imagine exactly how this should turn out as you met me. But I guess I am not able to fulfill your... Desires."

"So you mean you don't hate me?", I said, drying my tears.

"No, why should I? I like you. I guess... I like you more than I thought. As you where lying there, wounded by Frollo and falling down the Cathedral... I couldn't bare to loose you."

Quasimodo sat next to me and raise his hand to caress my cheek. I stared at him, wondering because his face was so close to me as never before.

"Quasimodo... What...", I stuttered.

"I guess... I finally follow my heart.", he said and then he kissed me. He really did it! I was so shocked I never expected this because he never did this. It took a moment to overcome the surprise as then I returned the Kiss. It was longer than I ever imagined and I felt again this strange feeling in my stomach and I knew what it was. It was desire. The desire for him. As he released me we stared each other, not really knowing what happened with us.

"I guess I like the Quasimodo who follow his heart.", I said.

"The last 3 days the Gargoyles talked to me. I couldn't hear it anymore. They always said follow you heart Quasi and things like that. But... What now?", Quasimodo asked blushing.

"You know I am a virgin still.", I said directly, "but I know the theory."

I kissed Quasimodo again, until he pushed me gently on the mattress. I took his Hand to the Places I want them to be and Quasimodo did exactly what I said. So one came to another until we layed undressed at the mattress and where tired but pleased with what happened. A little blood on the bedsheet showed that Quasimodo had took my virginity.

"I love you Quasimodo.", I said.

"I love you too Regina.", he whispered and cuddled at me.


	7. Return to the future

**hi there here is the new chapter for this week. now I need Ideas. maybe you have a few ideas for me because I really dont know how to go on and no, I didnt want to continue with the Sequel of the disney movie.**

A half hour later we Left the bed and dressed us again because it was January after all. It was cold up here. I sighed and looked through the Window: "I just wish I could tell my mother all about this."

"Maybe you can.", Quasimodo said.

"I don't know how."

"What'd you do before we met?"

"I felt like a invisible power wich drawn me to the stairs. Then there was this strange light... And then I saw you.", I said.

"Did you wish to meet me in this moment?", Quasimodo asked me.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Okay." Quasimodo said and took my hand. He lead me to the Southern tower.

"So. Now think about going home."

I did what he said and then I took step by step the Stairs down. Then there where again this strange light. But this time I didn't saw this alone. I hold Quasimodos Hand after all. After the light faded we stood at the end of the stairs and looked at the many people who where walking here.

"Is this the future?", Quasimodo whispered at me because he seemed to be nervous about all this strange looking people around us.

"Yes it is. You see? There on the bank sits my mother." I said and pointed at her.

Quasimodo hid in the shadow: "Now I believe you what You said. That everyone knows my story and my home. Why don't you go and talk to your mother. I will stay here."

"Okay.", I said and got to my mother. I stood beside her and said: "Hi there."

"Hi, back already? Did Quasimodo scare you off?", she said, trying to joke.

"You have no Idea.",I said and smiled.

Suddenly I heard someone scream: "Quasimodo!"

I turned around and tried to look after Quasimdo: "Oh no..."

"Haha the Children have great fantasies.", my mother said.

"Mama... This is no fantasy. Come."

I saw Quasimodo sorrounded by trourists, trying to make Pictures of him. He was scared from the flashlights of the Cameras and Smartphones wich pointed at him. He fled above to the roof and disappeared from my sight.

"Quasimodo!", I cried but it was no use. He was gone, "Oh what now? He will be so confused in this strange world I took him in..."

"Regina? Don't tell me this was real.", my mother said.

"You saw him? Yes it was real and he needs help.", I said and left the Cathedral. My mother followed me. As I stood outside, I looked above, trying to find a sign of Quasimodo. But he seemed not to climbed above. So I ran to the backside of Notre Dame and there I found him. He sat frightened at a wall.

"Quasimodo?", I came slowly closer to him.

"What happened here? These people are like demons...", said Quasimodo

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the tourists..."

"What where these bright lights coming from them anyway? They hurted in my eyes."

"They wanted to take a picture of you. In these days every Human has these technical miracle cases witch allow them to stay connected with others wherever they go. This is a blessing and a curse at once."

"I was so excited to see your world Regina. But now I am only want to go home.", Quasimodo said.

"Yes I understand.", I said.

"Oh my goodness...", my mother found her words again. Oh yes... There was something too...

"How did this happen?", she asked.

"I don't know. I was in his world. Lifed in his story..." I began.

"And saved my life.", Quasimodo interrupted me.

"Yeah... You mustn't tell her all details...", I said.

"Oh no... I want to know the details, I insist.", said my mother and Quasimodo told her everything. I saw how white her face turned as he spoke from our fight against Frollo. She could get a heartache in every instant and I tried to calm her down.

"Nothing happened as you see.", I said.

"What??? You could've been killed! Did I taught you to do such dangerous things?", my mother shouted at me.

"No. In fact. You taught me to do nothing wich ever could hurt me. That's the reason why I learned with 10 years to use a knife. And I'm never allowed to use the oven??"

My mother stared at seemed to be shocked: "Do what you want. You won't get mad.", she said, turned around and leaved. W looked after her until we loosed her out of sight.


	8. Back in time

**Hi there here is the next chapter. It took ime to write It and I fear it will stay this way in the next 2 weeks because of my work. I hope you will unterstand.** **well then have fun**

Quasimodo looked at me and saw how angry I was.

"You shouldn't talk to her this way.", he said.

"I doesn't matter. Lets go.", I said.

"Where?"

"Back to your Time. I have no place here. I always felt that. But now I know why.", I said.

"Are you sure?", Quasimodo asked.

"Yes I am."

I took Quasimodos Hand and we returned to Notre Dame through a Backdoor. We're going carefully through the Shadow to the stairs who lead to the bell tower. As we took the first stair the bright light hit us as before and as that happened I felt strange. So weak as I collaps in every moment. I began to vary. Quasimodo hold me and asked: " what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel so dizzy.", I said.

At the next instant Esmeralda stood in front of us and looked so concerned too.

"There you are! Thank the heavens! Where have you been?", she cried.

"What do you mean?", Quasimodo asked.

"You be been vanished for almost 3 months. Without a word. We where so worried about you!", Esmeralda said.

"What?", I gasped and sat on a step.

"How can this be possible?", Quasimodo said.

"It doesn't matter you're back and I am so happy about it. And something else.", Esmeralda said and caressed her stomach. It was a bit bigger then I could recall.

"What?", Quasimodo asked.

"I'm pregnant. I was at the doctor and I came here to pray for a healthy Child.", Esmeralda said.

As I heard that I began to think what was wrong with me. Could It be that I'm pregnant too? But before I could get any answers, Quasimodo carried me above the stairs in the Bell tower.

Quasimodo sat me on his bed and than the thought about Esmeralda words.

"How long where we gone? An Hour or two?", he said.

"Maybe." I answered.

"But how could pass here a few months?", Quasimodo asked and I remembered something I read in a book from the Narnia series.

"I heard that in different worlds time could pass different. That means if we where an hour or two in my time, here can pass a few months. It could be not impossible.", I said and felt suddenly very sick and I puked.

Quasimodo came to me and was very worried about me.

"I'll get the doctor.", Quasimodo said and left in a hurry. A bit later I heard a strange voice gasping: "Dear lord I never thought there where so many stairs...", then I saw the doctor coming next to me.

"Quasimodo would you wait outside please?", I asked.

"What? O-okay.", he said and leaved.

Then I tell the Doctor about my guess. So the Doctor wanted a urine sample from me. I did what he asked and then he did something wich let me feel more sick. He tasted my urine and then he wanted me to stood up and undress my trousers and underwear. Then I should stand with one feet at the Bed. The other at the ground. The Doctor kneeled before me and tried to feel for the Child in my Stomach as he put two fingers inside of me. I gasped loudly as he did this. Then he stood up and the Checkup ended.

"Well congratulations. You're right.", the doctor said and I smiled.

"Who is the father?", he asked he wanted to gratulate him too.

"The one who brought you here.", I said happy.

"The Hunchback?!"

"Don't call him like that! I hate this word.", I said angry.

"Sorry.", the doctor said. "I will come next month again to check you both."

Then the doctor leaved. After that, Quasimodo returned and asked: "And? What's wrong?"

"Nothing.", I said, smiling at him, "oh Quasimodo I have such a wonderful massage for you. I'm pregnant."

Quasimodo looked at me, shocked. I didn't expect this kind of reaction and asked: "What's the matter?"

"No... We where too careless.", he said lost in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Regina, stop it. Don't treat me as I'm like any other man. You know how I look. What if the Child looks the same? I don't want to have anyone the life I had."

"But everything is different now. The people accepting you. I don't care, even if our child looks like you. Its just a reason to love it more."

Quasimodo rumbled and leaved me. I sat on the bed and cried. I thought he would be happy. But he looked so disgussed about my massage. And I began to doubt If it was such a good Idea to stay here in this world where child mortality rate was so high...


	9. Notre Dame on Fire

You recognized lately I stopped to continue writing. At the first Time my Work was full of stress. But now... Since I saw these pictures at the TV, Notre Dame in Fire it simply broke my heart. I felt hurt as I lost someone very dear. This Cathedral mean everything to me. For now, the Cathedral stands still but the next two days can decide her future. I shall travel to Paris in May, and I never imagined that my second Visit should be in this form. I wanted to go up in the tower but I guess this will be now be impossible. I am still heartbroken about this situation because its not sure that more parts of the Cathedral will fall apart. That's why the next two Days must be awaited. I hope that the Cathedral will stand this so that in time, maybe 10 or 20 Jears she will shine like in her old days.

 **Here are the Pictures I made in a Diashow**

 **https/youtu.be/nybNRCnlyxc**


	10. A new Danger is coming

**after the shock about the burning Notre Dame here comes the next chapter and it begins to get thrilling...** In the following Days Quasimodo treated ne like I had a bad sickness. But besides of the sick feeling every morning it wasn't not that bad at the beginning. Beside that Quasimodo disappeared often without a word. I didn't ask any question because I didn't want to control him. Quasimodo was so long under Frollos control that I thought he should enjoy his Freedom.

One day I found some strange herbs. I was always fascinated about the middle age and made some research. So I could recognize this herbs. This where ergot and savin. And I knew for what these where used in the middle ages. For pregnancy demolition. I was so shocked that I began to tremble. In this moment Quasimodo appeared behind me.

"Is something wrong?", he asked me.

I couldn't turn around.

"Don't make a fool of me!", I said angry.

"Don't upset. Its not good for you and..."

"Please. Don't act like you're worried about our child! I know what you're up to.", now I turned around with tears in my eyes: "You wanted to kill your own flesh and blood!"

"B-but Regina..."

"No! Remember what our lord said? YOU SHALL NOT KILL!", I cried and ran away. Quasimodo stood there with his head down.

In this moment I made a decision. I would raise my Child in the future, if Quasimodo really doesn't care about it, I will. I ran down the stairs and left the Cathedral. The only place I knew where I could go now was the Court of Miracles. I had to take a few breaks on my way because I was now in the 5.th moth and I felt that my child reduced my endurance many times.

As I finally reached the Court of Miracles a few Gypsies lead me to their leader Clopin. He recognized me.

"What brings you to us?", he asked me.

"I need a save place to bear my Child.", I said.

"Well okay, you're welcome here because you saved us too that day as you fought against Frollo. I guess Esmeralda could take care of you.", said Clopin and waved. Esmeralda appeared behind him.

"Regina, why are you here?", Asked Esmeralda me.

"Its a long story. I'll tell you when we're alone."

Esmeralda understood and lead Le to her home. A tent with Stars printed in it.

"Come in. I live Part Time here and Part Time in Phebus House when he has free time.", she explained and invited me to sit down, "what happened?", she asked me then and I began to cry. I told what happened and Esmeralda seemed to be shocked. As I ended she said: "I understand his fear but I never imagined he should be capable of doing something like this. You can stay here as long as you want."

And I was happy about this. Now I had a place where we can be save.

In the next day I was with Esmeralda on the market to buy some food. As Phebus came to us on his horse.

"You are really back?", Phebus said to me, he seemed to be worried.

"Whats wrong?", Esmeralda asked.

"Come.", he said and lead us in a alley where no one was.

"Our new Judge is here.", Phoebus said.

"No matter who it is, anybody is better than Frollo.", Esmeralda said.

"I'm not so sure...", he said.

"What are you talking about???" I asked.

"Its his brother. Jehan Frollo. He is the new Judge. And he has just one goal. Revenge.", Phebus said looking at me.

I stood there, shocked, not able to say something.

"I don't understand.", Esmeralda said.

"He thinks Regina has killed his brother.", Phebus explained.

"What??? Wait but we can tell him the truth!", Esmeralda said.

"He wouldn't believe you.", Phebus said.

"How about you???" Esmeralda asked.

"I wasn't there to be honest. You know that. I just saw Frollo fall from the Bell tower with Regina.", Phebus said.

Esmeralda took me without another word away. Back to the court of miracles. She dressed me like a gypsy so that no one could recognize me. I was afraid. I knew Jehan Frollo from the book. There he was a Boy always wanting to celebrate. He drinked and visited Prostitutes. He was so different than his religious brother Claude. I never imagined that he could be dangerous to me...


	11. The new Judge

**hello there I am back. I was in Paris last weekend and it was so beautyful... I visited Notre Dame of course and she is so beautyful even now. okay, it looks not nice without the roof and many windows where been taking away from the workers at Notre Dame. But thank goodness that the Cathedral is still standing and I could see her from the outside even if I must go very long ways because of the barricades around the Place before Notre Dame. I must say now I believe a bit better in god now that the Cathedral survived this fire. and the day I was there as I arrived at the cathedral it began to rain very much. But an half hour later the sky went blue with a few white clouds. thats when I thought "okay there must be a god. he didn't want us to get soaked for seeing the cathedral." I took beautiful pictures, I will post them in the next days and leave a Link in the Chapter with the fire of Notre Dame so stay tuned :)**

 **now here comes the next chapter with a little surprise :)**

I lived among the gypsies now. And I saw what a togh live they had to life. Not all where so lucky as Esmeralda to dance an sung in the streets. The most of the gypsies where beggars and thieves. The most women where Fortune tellers or prostitutes. And they could barely live from their work. But they didn't know it better. But I decided to support Esmeralda at her acts on the streets. But just at the first day Quasimodo came to her and I hide at the backside of her tent.

"Did you saw Regina around?", he asked.

"No. But if you search for her means something is wrong. What happend?", asked Esmeralda.

"I was such a fool. I was so afraid about the child. Would it look like me? I didn't want to have my child the life I lived. So I tried to get rid of it. But Regina found out and she was very angry. She left the Bell tower. I didn't saw her since 2 Days. I am rally worried about her." Quasimodo explained and I heard his voice was trembling.

I began to think about it all and wanted to talk to him. But before I could do that, someone took me very harsh at my arm.

"Hey! What... Let go of me!", I cried.

As I tried to fight me free I've lost my black curly haired wig from my disguise.

"Why are you dressed as a Gipsy?", the Soldier asked who hold me tight.

"She's hiding something.", said the other Soldier behind him, "We'll take her to the Palace of justice. Maybe she's the one Judge Moulin is searching for."

Now I was in panic. I cried louder for help.

Suddenly Quasimodo stood at my side and tried to free me.

"What's the meaning of this?", Quasimodo asked angry.

"Nothing of your concern Hunchback!" said the other Soldier. Quasimodo raised his giant fists to hit the Soldier. But he raised a sword and I jumped between them.

"No! I'll come with you.", I said.

"What? But...", Quasimodo looked shocked at me.

"I didn't want you to be hurt.", I whispered at him and then the Soldiers took me away to the Palace of justice.

As we arrived the building wich was a beautiful gothic building just like the Kathedral was. But I didn't feel well in this walls. The Kathedral was my second home. My heart belongs to it like it belongs to Quasimodo. But the Palace of justice had such a bad aura. I guess its reason is that here are Prisons and torture chambers. I was guided in a large room with a big Table made from wood with beautiful carvings on it. But I gave this not much attention. My attention was focused on the man who stood backwards to me at the window.

"My lord we brought you a suspicious object." One of the soldiers said.

"object???", I said confused.

Now the man at the window turned around and said angry: "What is it this time? A thief? You know who I am searching for!"

"Maybe she is the one. Look for yourself. She wears strange clothes.", explained the Soldier.

The man came closer: "clothes of gypsies. No doubt."

"No I mean underneath that.", the Soldier said.

Now I saw his face. It was undoubtedly that this was the brother of Claude Frollo. I could see some familiarity.

Jehan took my sleeve a bit aside so that my bra could be seen.

"What's that?", he asked me. I was now in trouble. Than a Bra was not yet invented in this century.

"I was taught about a women in strange clothes who killed my brother. Was that you?" Jehan asked me angry.

I didn't know what to say. I was found guilty.

"You're a stranger. You came here 6 months ago. Then you disappeared and low you're back here. What a good timing for you. Now I can get my revenge!", Jehan looked at me with the same mad look as his brother that day as he tried to kill me and Quasimodo.

"Take her away.", he said.

I began to cry as I was thrown in a cell beneath the Palace of Justice. I never imagined that I should now take Esmeraldas Place in the original Story. I would beexecuted, that's for sure. I was afraid about that. Not only for me. But for my child. Should I have the time to bear it before I die? But in what kind of surroundings should my child be born? I had another plans for all this. But fate was working against me as it seemed...

POV QUASIMODO

I simply couldn't believe what happened. After Esmeralda told me that she hadn't seen Regina I thought maybe she had returned to the future. I thought she left me and that hurted me so much. But as I heard the loud voices behind Esmeraldas Tent and saw that Regina was kept by some soldiers I wanted to help her. But Regina didn't let me. She sacrified herself for me and I was so scared about that. I didn't know what the new judge will do with her. I didn't heard much about him. If he was very strict or not... As the soldiers took Regina away, Esmeralda came to me and asked what happened. As I finished explaining Esmeralda gasped: "Oh no wow have to do something!""Yes I know.""No you don't.""What?""The new Judge is Jehan Frollo. The younger brother of Claude Frollo. He was searching for Regina. He wants to revenge his brothers death.", Esmeralda explained and I almost got a heart attack. I didn't want to imagine what Jehan Frollo will do to her... We ran to the Palace of Justice, where Phoebus leaved as we arrived."Phoebus have you seen Regina?", I asked him."Yes she is in a cell now.", Phoebus said."We need to help her!", Esmeralda said."I know but not now. We need a good plan. The Palace of Justice is well guarded day and night.", Phoebus explained."What do you suggest?", I asked."Not here. We met tonight in Notre dame. Someone could listen here. And if someone finds out that I am involved I'll loose my job."I sighed deeply as I returned slowly back to the Cathedral. I prayed that Regina wouldn't be tortured for bringing the truth...


	12. From one Prison to another

**Hi there here is the next chapter and as I uploaded it I saw the last comment from a guest to my story. talking about that it was not professional to stop writing because of the fire of the cathedral. yes there are much worser things happening around the world. Innocent people are dying in fights and wars. I am sorry for that too but I think if I would worry about all the bad things happening in the world, I couldn't life anymore. And Notre Dame means much to me and I needed to themetize it in this story and it wouldn't me the last time I promise.** **I write because I like to. I don't write to earn money. so I only write if I feel to because then I become a good resault. If I don't feel to write I don't write this is how it is. I am just trying to recover from my burnout now and its not nice to read such comments.** **But I continue. even if it takes a little more time than by others here.** **I an very happy for those who like and read my story till the end.** **thanks for that : ***

Regina POV

I've lost any sense for time as I was in Prison. I only registered that my tummy slowly began to grew even if I didn't get much to eat. I felt often weak and sick.

I didn't know how much time past as I get my first visitor. A Priest.

"I'm here to get your last confession.", the Priest said to me.

I sat on the cold ground and looked slowly up to him.

"I'm already sentenced?? Without trial? What's this all about? I couldn't defend myself this is unfair!", I said as I stood up and felt a huge Pain in my stomach.

"Don't upset, your state can't allow it.", the Priest said.

I looked confused at him: "How do you know???"

He whispered at me: "I'm from Notre Dame. Father Pierre. I'm here to free you but first we must wait until its time."

So we talked a while until someone knocked.

"Now!", the Priest said and took my hand. We get to the prison grid and it opened. Phoebus stood behind that.

"Hurry!", said Phoebus. We stepped outside the cell and Phoebus lead us to a hidden trap. He opened it and a ladder lead down below to the catacombs.

"But Phebus... You can't do this! You'll lose your job for this.", I said.

"Don't worry about me. I won't work for someone who can't take apart personal and job differences."

I stepped the ladder down below until I reached the bottom. It stinks very bad down here. I took not many steps as I began to recognize a silhouette in front of me.

"Regina?", it whispered.

I came slowly closer and hugged Quasimodo.

"I'm so glad to see you.", I said.

Quasimodo hold a torch in one of his hands and looked in its light at my face.

"Dear lord you look horrible. Come on I'll take you home."

Home. Its the first time he said what I was thinking so many jears along. Notre Dame was my home. That's why she drags me so hard to her.

We walked a while through different corridors as it seemed that we lost our way.

"Oh now... We've taken he wrong way.", Quasimodo said.

"Don't worry.", I said and tried to concentrate. Then I felt as I turned in a different direction that my heart beated faster. "This way.", I said and followed literally my heart. Then we reached after a few stone stairs. We climbed them up and stepped outside. We where at the right side of Notre Dame.

"How did you made this?" Quasimodo asked.

"My heart leads me always to Notre Dame no matter what.", I said as we stepped inside the cathedral. Now I was safe. I was in the sanctuary of the Church. No Justice from this world could harm me here.

"How long have I've been away?", I asked.

"Almost 2 months.", Quasimodo said and sunk his head. "I need to apologise. I was such a fool."

"Yes. You where.", I said with a smile. "But you came to free me. You send Father Pierre right?"

"I asked him. As I told him your story he was immediately part of my plan to free you."

"But... I am not free. I can't step outside, then they will hang me.", I said.

"But you're home. You can bear our child and then we find a way to Pardon you. Maybe we can ask the king and..."

I interrupted his speech with a kiss.

"Thank you.", I said and we climbed up onto the bell tower. I felt so relieved as we reached the northern tower.

Later, as we lied in bed Quasimodo asked me: "So the strong connection to me is not because of me. Because of the cathedral? Why?"

"You know, I've been born and grown up in Colonge, Germany. In this town we have a huge cathedral. Maybe that's why. But I think Notre Dame is much prettier than Colonge Cathedral. But that doesn't mean that the Cathedral means more to me than you do. No way.", I said and caressed his face.

\- 4 months later -

I lived at the Cathedral and I was happy with that even if I couldn't step outside. We've got everything we needed. And one day the massage came to us from a Pigeon that Esmeralda gave birth to a healthy boy. For me, it wouldn't take much time either. I laid in bed for days now. I couldn't walk anymore because everything of my body hurted or felt weak. My stomach was double as big as it was normally. A week later It was time for us. I felt huge pain at my stomach and I began to bleed. I never gave birth to a child and I was so scared about that. But I was in good hands because one of the nuns from the hotel Dieu came in the bell tower as we recognized the blood in our bed. As the Sister Agnes arrived I was screaming from the pain. The nun came to me and began to size up my stomach and my abdomen.

"This is not good.", Sister Agnes said.

"What's wrong?", Quasimodo asked.

"The Child is not in the right position for the birth."

"What now??"

"I need your help. Sit behind her and pull her upright. I'll make the rest."

Quasimodo did as he was taught. As he pulled me upright I screamed again in pain. The Sister now put her Hand now inside me and took the Child in the right position. It felt as she would rip my body apart. Now she screamed at me: "Press, now!"

I felt so weak after all the pain. I had the feeling that I loose consciousness anytime.

"Now!", Sister Agnes screamed again.

So I took the last straight I had and pressed. I never imagined how much it could hurt to bear a child. It was kind of traumatic for me. I was never really tough. As we finally heard a baby cry I fall back at the bed, really exhausted.

"Congratulations. You have a really beautiful girl.", Agnes Said and gave me our daughter wound into a white cloth.

"Look at her.", I said and I was so happy. The Pain where forgotten. We had a beautiful girl, with no sign of any deformity.

"How should we call her?", Quasimodo asked me.

Right. We never discussed a name for our child. We simply forgot it after all what happened.

I looked up to the bells and had the idea.

"Clochette. We'll call her Clochette.", I said and smiled.

Clochette is the French word for little bells. No other name should fit our daughter so well than this name...


	13. The beginning of the end

**hi there the next Chapter awaits you and its time to go to the finals. so here it begins...** **have fun.**

The following Nights where Short. Clochette was crying every hour for something. Quasimodo and I switched with caring for her. But even 2 or 3 Hours sleeping are not much.

As time passed I thought about my future here. I couldn't leave the cathedral, or I would be arrested again. How should Clochette be raised like this? She doesn't have to live the life her father knew for so many years isolated in this tower. And I knew it was not clever for anyone to know that Clochette was our daughter. Maybe Jehan Frollo would kidnap her to get me. I knew that he was not better than his brother. Maybe he was obsessed for executing me as Claude Frollo was in case of Esmeralda?

POV: Phoebus

I was so happy, holding my Son in my Arms. With his blonde hair he looked like me. But he had the eyes of his mother. I wished I could share this feeling much longer but duty called again. I was called to the Palace of Justice. As I enterred, a Soldier lead me in a room where Began Frollo was. He was walking up and down and seemed upset.

"Where may she gone...", he was mumbling to himself before he noticed me.

"Oh, Captain Phoebus. Do you remember the breakout 5 months ago?", he asked me.

"Well... Sir... Yes but...", I said nervous. I hoped no one noticed that I was involved in this.

"After that I have every free soldier searching the city for her. But she was nowhere to find as if she disappeared in smoke. But I have to find her! I owe it my brother."

"Due all my respect... But I think there are more important things then hunting down a girl."

"Silence!!! She is a murder and must be punished! Today we pay a visit at Notre Dame."

An Ice cold shiver rand down on me as I heard this order. Because I knew where Regina was and that Frollo wanted to go there. I didn't want to imagine what will happen, if the meets her there. He would pay no importance for Sanctuary, as well as his brother did...

We leaved the Palaice of Justice with 10 men and head up to the Cathedral. We entered the Cathedral and Jehan ordered the Soldiers to search every corner. Jehan and I climbed up to the towers. I was thinking about how I could warn Quasimodo... But I was at Jehans Side... He would notice it for sure...

POV Quasimodo:

I heard someone coming up here. I was cleaning the Bells at that time and then I saw through the Window Phoebus with Jehan. I jumped to the lower ground and left the tower. Regina and Clochette where sleeping and I knew I had to protect them.

"Look who is here... Long time no see... You're sill here huh? Well didn't expect something different. This is the only life you know after all...", said Jehan to me. As if he knew me well. I met him now and then as he was a Child and my Master brought him along. But Jehan didn't like me at all. He throwed things at me, hit me and called me names. I was always depressed when I met Jehan as I was young.

"What do you want?", I asked him.

"I just wonder is here someone who claimed for Sancuary?", Jehan asked me in this haughty way.

"That's nothing of your concern.", I answered angry.

"You have to tell me, Hunchback!"

"You may look like a man but you at sill like a Child, playing Judge.", I said, wondering that I was capable of that. But many things had changed, maybe my shyness too.

Jehan raised his Hand, he wanted to hit me, but Phoebus hold him back.

"Let go of me, Captain!", shouted Jehan angry.

"Even if she is here. You can't take her out. She has Sanctuary.", Phoebus said.

Jehan growled: "But for how long...", he said and I saw an evil smile on his face. Jehan turned arund and leaved without another word.

I whispered a thank you to Phoebus before he followed him.

"What's going on?", I heard Regina asking behind me.

"Nothing. Everything is just fine. How's little Clochette?", I asked her.

"She's sleeping still like an angel.", Regina said smiling.

I was happy for what God had gave me. I had a Family, what I never thought would happen. And I hoped, It would stay like this forever...

Regina POV:

I heard loud voices from outside, they woke me but Quasimodo didn't tell me what happened. But when I think about it now, it would been better he had told me...

In the middle of the night Clochette began to cry. Like every night. Nothing unusual so far until I wake and smelled Smoke. I woke up Quasimodo.

"Do you smell that?", asked I.

"Yes... Is something... Burning here?", He asked and left the tower.

I took crying Clochette in my arms and followed him. And what I saw there... Was something I've never thought of. The Roof of the Cathedral catched fire. We stood there, shocked not capable to say something. We just saw the giant smoke column above the Roof of the Cathedral...


	14. April The 15 th Date of Fate

**Here it goes the next Chapter with Drama have fun**

: )

We stared at the flames wich where growing higher and Higher.

"Who could be able doing such a thing???", I said with a trembling voice.

"I don't know... But you must leave.", Quasimodo said.

"What? What about you?", I asked.

"I'll try to erase the flames."

"What? No that's too dangerous!"

"Take Clochette and go! Go to the Future! There will be no Jehan hunting you. You'll be save there.", Quasimodo said and brought me to the steps of the South tower. "Go! Now!"

I began to cry, as Quasimodo left me and rushed away to fetch water. I walked slowly down the stairs. Clochette in my arms was still crying. The Smoke began to came down the steps so I ran faster, because we shouldn't breathe in the smoke. I prayed to god that Quasimodo would made it to erase the Fire. As I walked down the last step I was hit by this bright light wich I knew so well. I was back in the future now. But what I saw here gazed me even more horror. The Cathedral was empty. I heard loud voices from the outside from a crowd. As I looked up I saw the fire coming though the roof. I saw Tree trunks laying before the altar, burning. There where huge holes in the roof where the tree trunks hat fallen through.I saw it was not far to the portals, but the way was dangerous. Another tree trunk could crash down anytime. I coughed from the smoke I inhaled. I looked at Clochette she was still crying and coughed as well. So I ran to the Portals. I saw some fireman staying in front of the Portals and shouting something at me in French. I didn't understand what but I guess it was something like: "Hurry!" or "Run!"As I was through the Portal a female fireman brought me to an Emergency car. We where driven to an hospital and checked through.

I saw the Pictures of the tv from the burning Notre Dame at the hospital and I felt like my Heart be torn apart. I never Imagnined that something like this would happen... My beloved Notre Dame... I hoped the whole night that the fire man could safe her. Till the early morning of the 16.th of April the Fire caused so much damage at Notre Dame. I even saw one of the two towers where burning but the Fireman could manage to stoop it before it could get much worse. I could leave the Hospital after a day. But little Clochette... She had inhalated too much smoke and had to stay longer at the hospital. On this day I learned about in wich Year I was. 2019. So many Years had past here now even if in Paris it where just about 1 and a half Year.

"How could this be? Strange. I guess time is something I'll never understand."

In the following days the President of France claimed, that the Cathedral should be rebuild in 5 Years. In this time, Notre Dame will be closed for Visitors. That felt like a dagger was pushed into my heart. If I couldn't enter the Cathedral in the next weeks... I couldn't find out what happened to Quasimodo... I couldn't see him.in the next 5 Years and maybe more... Because I don't think the would make it in 5 Years. I saw the Pictures of the Cathedral after the fire. I saw the huge holes in the Roof and the burned tree trunks in the Crosswalk before the Altar. Many treasures and relics where safed from the fire. And that the Organ and the Altar survived the fire was called a miracle. After a week Clochette could left the Hospital and I decided to return home to my mother. It felt strange to see her after all these years. And the first thing she said as I entered the room was: "You should take a bath."

Well what does she expect?? There was no much hygiene in the middle ages.So I did what she asked and then there came the Question I feared the most.

"So, who is this Child? Is it yours?", she asked.

"Yes, her name is Clochette.", I answered.

"And... His Child too?" I knew who she meant.

"Yes."

"You have a Child of Quasimodo?!"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He send me back as the Cathedral catched fire. And I... Can't look for him...", I said and cried.

"Don't worry, you're here now. Everything will be alright.", my mother said as she hug me.

10 YEARS LATER

Time passes fast when you have a child. In a few moths she said her first word. And it was Bell, do you believe that? She took her first step, and so much more things Children learn in the first year. Clochette grew well and happy. She was after she could walk, trying to climb. And now, with 10 Years there is nothing she couldn't climb. She started to began Parcour a year ago. And I often get close to a heart attack when I saw her high in a tree or on the roof of a house. But Clochette has fun with it, she is so much like her father... As she was 5, I first told her about her father. Because If I've done that earlier she hadn't understand.

I also told her that if Children ask her in her Kindergarden who her Father is, she simply has to say: "Someone very special." nothing more. And that was enough for that time. But she grew older of course and I began to tell her more and more.

And Clochette admires her Father so much. She longs to see him but I had to say so often that it would take some time...As I expected they didn't rebuild Notre Dame in 5 Years. We are now in the Year 2029, and the Cathedral was reopened with a big Ceremony. People all over the world came to the Cathedral, it was never so crowded as at this time. The People stood until upon a bridge so many where there. Clochette and me where watching the Ceremony at the TV.

"Daddy lives there right? Will we be able to see him today?", Clochette asked me.

"No. I taught you he lives in another Century.", I said.

"Oh, Yeah. Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry. We will see him soon enough. Ill buy tickets to Paris for the next month. I hope then the Crowd of people who visit her will be more less."

A month later, it was the 15.April 2029, 10 Years exactly as I left the Cathedral. And now we are reenter it. We left the Hotel early in the morning, because the number of visitors of the Cathedral was very high still. And I didn't want to wait more than its necessary. We entered the Cathedral and Clochette looked stunning around. After a few minutes I said:

"Clochette? Shall we?" I pointed to the Stairs if the Bell tower."Yes!", she cheered, "Wow! So many stairs... It seem to have no end."

"Are you sure you can it?"

"For Dad I do anything!", Clochette smiled at me and began to get up the stairs.

We had to take a few breaks in our way above. I was out of training as well. As we stepped o the last step I took Clochettes Hand as a bright light came towards us. We closed our eyes and as we reopened them we seemed to be back at the same Place.


	15. Reunite

**now here it is the final chapter. thanks for reading and reviewing it. I hope there will be mire readers at the future I am happy for every review I can read Its motivating me to go on. It took a little time here but It was really fun to tell finally the story I think about since I know the story in fact.** **so here is the finale have fun and thank you so much ***

I looked around. The Roof was still damaged and it seemed to be much worser than in the future. One of the Towers, the north tower was partly collapsed and I began to feel really frightened. How could Quasimodo survive this? Where could he be if he'd survived?

"Where is Dad?", Clochette asked me very confused.

"I don't know...". I said.

"Well here you are after all this time.", A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Jehan standing behind me. I hid Clochette behind me and rushed to Jehan.

"Where is he?!", I asked him angry.

Jehan looked at me with an evil smile: "Not here. But I'm glad that you are here. And let me guess... This little girl is your Daughter. And his."

"What happened?", I asked.

"The Cathedral was hardly damaged after the tragic fire 7 years ago... The Cathedral is now closed and no place for prayers anymore. It belongs to me like the rest of this City now so... You have no more sanctuary here."

He dragged me to the balcony. I heard Clochette crying: "Mummy!"

"No, stay behind this.", I ordered her.

"Nice. You want to protect her. Tragically It's no use.", Jehan said and walked over to Clochette.

"Don't dare to harm her!", I cried and followed him.

But Jehan took Clochette already and hold her high over the abyss beyond the Balcony. Clochette cried in fear: "No!!! Mummy Help me!"

At this time it seemed that the story seemed to return itself. I ran towards Jehan Frollo and made it somehow to pull Clochette from him. She jumped on the Balcony and I smashed Jehan my fist in his Face. Once, twice... Then he stopped me and turned me around. He tried to push me from the Cathedral, but my weight is high still he was not capable of it. I hit him again this time in his Stomache and he retreated.

"You'll never touch me or my family again!" ,I walked after him really furious.

"What now? Come on. Kill me. I see you want to. Like you did with my brother.", Jehan said to me with a mad laugh.

"No. I didn't. I already taught you but you didn't want to listen! You are so obsessed with you revenge that you won't hear the truth. I wanted to save Quasimodo."

"How could you do that for a monster like him?"

"He is so much more than that but this is another thing you'll never understand. But. I never killed someone. In fact I was myself close to death at this day. Would it make a change if you kill me? No. It won't bring your brother back. I am sorry for what happend and I would saved your brother too good I could. But he was too far from God at this point. I couldn't help him. No one could. He only lived for his passion for this gypsy he couldn't have."

Jehan looked at me as he couldn't believe what I was saying. He fell on his knees and hid his Face in his hands: "I knew I was a bad brother and a bad student. I wanted to do everything right now. But I guess I can't do it... I'll fail again.", he said and cried.

I was stunned and couldn't say anything. I never expected that Jehan Frollo would ever kneel before me and crying.

Then he stood up and turned away from me.

"Quasimodo is not here anymore. He traveled to Germany in a City with a huge Cathedral. I can't remember the name but maybe his friends know.", Jehan said and leaved.

Clochette came to me and hugged me.

"Mummy are you alright?", she asked.

"Yes don't worry.", I said.

"This man was creepy. Is he Frollo?"

"Jehan Frollo his younger brother.", I explained.

"Where Is daddy now?"

I smiled: "I guess I know...", I said and together wow leaved the Cathedral.

We spend 3 Days in Paris after that we returned back to Cologne. A day after our revival we took the train to the City of Cologne to visit the Cathedral.

"I wonder If it works...", I said more to myself.

"If you want to see him with all your Heart, certanly.", Clochette said.

So we entered the Colonge Cathedral and in this instant the light hit us. As it faded, a figure stood in front of us I almost thought I would never see again.

"Quasimodo!", I cried and ran to him. Happy to see him after all this time. Quasimodo took some time to realize that it was really me. He hugged me already.

"I almost thought you'll never come. I came here for you because I thought I could meet you but... I Guess I can't time travel without you."

"Yes seems like that.", I said.

"Who is that?", Quasimodo asked, looking at Clochette wich stood still In the entrance of the Cathedral where I left her. She seemed to be overwhelmed to see her Father at least.

I smiled at Quasimodo: "Quasimodo, met Clochette."

"What? This is... Her? So many time had passed?", Quasimodo asked.

"Yes.", I said and Quasimodo walked slowly to Clochette. Clochette began to snif as Quasimodo came closer.

"Hello Clochette.", Quasimodo said with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy!", Clochette cried and ran into Quasimodos arms.

I was so happy that we could at least meet and Clochette see her father for the first time. At this time, nothing could part us. Still, Quasimodo couldn't live in the future. He said its too loud and busy for him. So he stays at the Cologne Cathedral in the middle ages. He works now as Bellringer there and with my ability wich I gave to my daughter too, we could see Quasimodo anytime we want. And sometimes, when I hear the Bells Ring in my Century, it seemed like Quasimodo is still there and rings the bells with his love. His love for us.


End file.
